


A quiet night in the c9 house

by Whitedoor



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caught, Come Swallowing, Hand Jobs, Joining in, M/M, Nude Photos, Nude videos, Skyping, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitedoor/pseuds/Whitedoor
Summary: Inspired by some porn I was watching, got another idea and the story came faster than I would have thought. I don’t mind writing stories based in the past, it’s easy to re-watch videos/ look at pictures from that time to get ideas. I also think that Bunny was underrepresented a few years ago, I don’t have many ideas with him outside of this one, he’s not the person I wanna write about but the “relationship” he and Jensen had during his time on c9 I feel wasn’t written about that much or at all.I think this idea is my favorite so far out of everything, it all came so sudden and the details all filled in nicely. I think it's just like: "fuck it, how wild of an idea can I make work" now. I'm always looking to improve my writing, I hope each story i write is different.This also may be my only "chapters" work, i don't like chapters that much here.:D





	1. A quiet Night

It’s 2016, nighttime rapidly approaches. Most of the people in the c9 gaming house are gone during the off season but a few choice members stayed at the house. The members all had their own room and were enjoying the alone time they had.

Meteos was lying on his bed, staring at his phone, skyping with Sneaky. Zach had gone home to spend some time with his family and Meteos wanted to spend some time with Zach even though he was thousands of miles away.

Will sighed as he tuned over on his stomach, placing the screen with Zach on it on one of his pillows: “So you’re saying that you have room at your Florida house for me to crash at when you’re there?” Will asks.

Zach: “Yeah, my mom has an extra closet, we can buy a dog bed… it’d be perfect for you.” He snarks.

Will continuing the joke: “Yeah but what about if you’re not there, can I come and sleep on your bed? Will your mom call me Zachary and treat me like a son?”

Zach giggles playfully: “I-uhhhhhhh… not sure about that one but my mom definitely still likes you, she says you have nice hair.”

Will slides his hands through his hair, posing for a modeling headshot: “Yeah, I know I’m gorgeous, your mom is right.”

Zach laughs some more but calms down before talking again: “But if you’re serious about ever coming down, we do have a blow up mattress you can use, we can sleep in the same room again.”

Will raises his eyebrows: Wouldddd….. she care about that?” Will inquires.

Zach blushes a bit: “She… doesn’t know about everything I do, as long as we would keep quiet…” Zach begins to say.

Will scoffs: “As if I could keep quiet when I get my hands on you.”

Zach blushes harder, trying to laugh it off: “Alright, I’m not trying to get excited right now, It’s still afternoon here.”

Will deflates his body, dropping his head almost completely in his pillow: “I fucking am, it’s dead o’clock here and nothing is happening.” Will groans.

Zach rests his head in his crossed arms, looking up at the camera. He’s at his desk since he still has a few hours of day left to be awake for: “Who stayed back? Jensen right?”

Will, still deflated lazily replies: “Yeah, him and Bunny.”

Zach sticks his arms up and rests his head in both his palms in a v shape: “I’m sure you can get something going on, they aren’t boring people. You and I both know they do stuff together.” Zach says, trying to perk Will up.

Will sighs again but this time picks his phone up and rolls over, holding the phone above him: “When will you be back? You always know how to set something up with me, I need my Zachary.’

Zach laughs and swoops the hair out of his face: “A few weeks, I don’t get to come back home often.”

All of the sudden, Will hears a dropping sound from outside the walls.

“Oh shi… you hear that?” Will gasps lightly.

“Nah I can only hear your wonderful voice.” Zach replies, unsure on if Will is doing a joke or anything.

A light thud is heard again.

“Alright, I guessssssssss I should check to see if we’re all gonna die or not.” Will sighs

“Take me with you, I wanna see!” Zach quips quickly.

“Alright, lemme find some headphones so you don’t wake anyone up.” Will hollers as he’s off to find them in his room.

“I’m not *that* loud am I?” Zach asks.

“Zach, you’re always loud.” Will responds immediately as he walks back to his phone.

He plugs them in and walks out to the hallway, holding his phone screen out to illuminate the place.

“Hey this is like every horror game ever!” Zach laughs as he watches his screen.

“Hey, shhhh, I’m trying to not die here.” Will whispers back, trying to be quiet.

Will takes out a headphone and hears some commotion coming from down the hall: “Look!” Zach exclaims: “There’s light in Jensen’s room, check there since his door is open.”

Will tiptoes his way over there, focusing on the sounds he is hearing: “It legit sounds like… someone is muffled?” Will says, his voice unsure.

As Will gets closer, the sounds get a little clearer: “I-is… Jensen…” Will begins to say but doesn’t want to complete his sentence.

“What are you hearing?” Zach tries to pry out of Will.

Will gets to the door and goes slack jaw at what he sees when he peeks his head around the corner: Jensen on his knees, no shirt on, Michael’s cock halfway in his mouth, his head bobbing at a steady pace. Muffled moans come from both men; Will can see Michael’s legs bucking slightly with Nicolaj working his mouth on his cock. Nicolaj has no glasses on and is only wearing his plaid pajamas, his eyes closed and focused on Michael’s cock. Michael is standing in front of Nicolaj, his pajamas gone, and he stuffed the bottom of his shirt in his mouth to muffle his own moans. His chest and stomach look tensed up as he’s trying his best to be quiet but holding back is taking more effort than he thought it would. Will sees the bottle of lube on the ground, lazily tossed to the side as the lid is open. No light is on in the room except to Nicolaj’s computer, the idle white light illuminating the men in the room.

“What? Whadda you see?” Zach cries, really interested now with Will’s lack of speaking.

Will has his phone had leaning against the door molding for support, preventing Zach from seeing: “I-uhh…. I’ll tell you more tomorrow.” Will stutters out, completely aghast.

Will watches for a few moments Nicolaj take Michael’s cock. Will did not know how big he was but he looked decently hung. Nicolaj’s pale red lips stretched all around Michael’s shaft, he’s working the cock a bit more than halfway into his mouth. Michael has one hand stretched down, his fingers wrapped all around in Nicolaj’s hair. Both men were moaning but both had their mouths muffled, most likely to prevent anyone from hearing. Nicolaj had a good pace going on, Michael’s cock causing Nicolaj to reflexively make some wet slurping sounds as he continued on.

“No, what the fuck? William!” Zach hollers with some light anger behind his voice.

Will keeps his eyes on the sight before him, and presses end on the call. Will takes the other earbud out and forgets to catch them as they fall from his face and slap against the door, making a plastic clanging noise.

“Ahh- Fuck…” Will thinks to himself, knowing that was somewhat loud.

As the sound happens, both Michael and Nicolaj look to the door and see Will standing there.

“I-uhhh…. Sorry….” Will begins to say, blushing heavily and stretching his arm behind his head out of habit.

Nicolaj pulls off of Michael’s cock, lewdly popping out and a nice, thick trail of saliva leads from his mouth: “I…” Nicolaj begins to say but coughs immediately.

Michael drops the shirt from his mouth: “Did you hear us?”

Will stutters: “Y-yeah, I heard some…. Sounds…”

Michael looks at Will, he’s blushing redder than ever and he has a growing bulge from what he can see. Michael looks down at Nicolaj who after wiping his face, looks up at Michael. The two lock gazes and Michael mouths the word “Join?” to Nicolaj and tilts his head. Nicolaj pants a bit more to himself and looks down for a few moments, then looks at Will and sees the same thing. Nicolaj thinks to himself for a moment and looks back up at Michael. He nods his head, agreeing to Michael’s proposal.

Michael looks at Will and sighs awkardly: “I… know this may sound weird but… do you wanna… join, us? Neither of us mind plus you already seem to be enjoying what you saw.”

Will looks down at his bulge and rubs it slightly. He thinks about what Michael said and remembers that he told Zach he was trying to do something tonight: “Oh, uhhhhh…. Sure, if you don’t mind.” Will responds shakily.

Will walks forward to the two of them and gets a better view of the two. Nicolaj’s mouth is splattered with fluids, most likely lube and saliva. His pale skin has a good shine to it with the white computer light basking over his bare chest. Michael stands tall with his cock rock hard, his legs are hairy, but his pubes look like they were just freshly shaven. His sack looks freshly shaven as well, they hang low and are partially covered in some of Nicolaj’s saliva that splattered down. Michael’s upper body is covered by his shirt, but Will knows that can come off later.

“Jesus how big are you!” Will exclaims, gazing at Michael’s cock. Nicolaj’s saliva and the lube is giving it a gorgeous shine. His cock head is slightly enflamed with all the pleasure coursing through his body and it mushrooms ever so slightly, only added pleasure to whomever he’s with.

Michael laughs as he jerks his cock slightly and holds it out proudly for show to Will: “I’d say either just on or just below eight inches, depending on the moment.”

Will, astonished, responds: “Fuck man, we’re almost one in the same.”

Michael gives Will a sly grin: “Why don’t we get these sweats off so you can show me?”

Nicolaj turns to Will, still on his knees and tugs the sweats Will has on down gently. Will knocks them off his feet and stands tall, just an inch or two shorter than Michael but not by much. His skin is popping with goosebumps with how much energy is coursing through his body. His bulge is growing by the second, the imprint becoming more and more prevalent on his black and blue checkered boxers.

Nicolaj nudges his face up to Will’s thigh and palms Will’s still covered cock with his hands: “Do you mind?” Nicolaj asks sheepishly.

Will swallows hard, the suddenness of everything is hitting at once: “Y-yeah go for it.”

Nicolaj grabs the bottom of Will’s boxers and nudges them down in one slow, teasing pull, ensuring Will feels the pressure of the moment. Will’s cock flops down from its confines once the briefs slip down fully past his cock, Nicolaj letting out a low hiss at sight. Will’s balls are slightly enlarged from a few days of no orgasms, they hang low, the mild room temperature allows them to show well. Will had a nice half chub going on, his cock dangled down but looked ready as ever for what he joined.

Will steps out of the boxers when they’re at his feet and lets Nicolaj work his hands around his cock: “Your hands are so soft, goddamn” Will huffs out.

Michael stands to the side still, watching Nicolaj work as well; he strokes his own cock just to maintain his erectness: “Aren’t you glad you heard us?” Michael coos out, pumping his cock slowly.

“I-I just wish Zach was h-here for this…” Will says, calming himself down.

“Maybe when he’s back we can make something work…” Nicolaj pleads, almost as if to Michael.

“Mmmmmmm… we can make something work….” Michael nods while closing his eyes in thought.

Will lets Nicolaj jerk him for a few more moments, his soft hands were really feeling amazing: “Alright Michael, lets compare.” Will goaded.

Michael drops his cock and turns Will towards him, grabbing him by his shoulders. Nicolaj readjusts himself to their side, getting an even view of both men and their cocks as they stand above him.

“I didn’t know you shaved too.” Will notices about Michael.

Michael rubs his pelvis: “Nicolaj actually asked me just a few hours ago, fuck he even helped too.’ Michael said with grin, nodding towards Nicolaj.

“Ahhhh… good to see.” Will agreed.

Michael grabs both of their cocks and aligns them next to each other, each other’s tip at each other’s pelvis. Michael’s cock was shining side by side to Will’s, his cock already had a generous coating of lube and Nicolaj’s saliva. Michael had a slight curve to left around halfway on his shaft, just enough to cause some immense pleasure at the right angle. He and Will had a similar girth, both generous and more than enough to stretch any hole they entered. Will’s cock had a thick vein running down the right side of his cock, the white light and him being rock hard made it show extremely well. Will’s cock seemed to have rings in his skin every few inches, something he has had forever.

“Damn, we got some nice fuckin’ cocks!” Michael exclaimed as he eyed Will’s down.

Will answered him by bringing his lips to Michael’s and nipping his lips and pulling back. Michael smiled and brought his head to Will’s and the two made out.

“He tastes like he just ate some fruit and just a hint of Nicolaj for an aftertaste…” Will thinks to himself as he enjoys Michael’s mouth. Their tongues are wrapped around each other and the two push and pull apart every few seconds to let their moans escape.  
Nicolaj, still on his knees, notices their cocks were left to hang as their hands went to each other’s faces and hair. Nicolaj skitters over to the lube on the floor and pours some on his hand as he slides back to his position by the two other men. Nicolaj rubs some lube on each cock and uses each hand at first to jerk them slowly: “Don’t forget about me!” Nicolaj hollers, slightly annoyed.

Will and Michael break their kiss and look down, watching Nicolaj jerk each of them still sitting on his knees. Nicolaj slicks his lips of with spit in anticipation, hoping Michael and Will would include him soon, he had to look enticing.

“Your hands feel so fucking good Nicolaj, what the fuck.” Will moans.

“It’s my lotion, I promise.” Nicolaj chuckles back.

Will breaks his stance with Michael and moves himself to his side, opening up their cocks for Nicolaj’s ease of access. Nicolaj, clearly happy, skirts forward a bit and gives Will’s cock a wet sloppy kiss on the tip of his cock.

Will practically melts at the feeling of his mouth, nothing had prepared him for that tonight: “I-I’ve never seen you so slutty before Nicolaj, what’s up?” Will said, fumbling for his words.

Nicolaj smirks: “It’s how I treat Michael so it’s my treat right now to you, William.”

Nicolaj engulfs Will’s tip right after speaking. Nicolaj teases Will by running his tongue all over with his mouth closed and then opening his mouth to show and running his tongue all over again. Nicolaj still has his other hand on Michael’s cock, slow and sloppy jerking as he’s making sure he’s not left out.

“J-jesus…” Will gasps.

Nicolaj ups his game and pulls Will out of his mouth with a slick pop and leans over to Michael and takes his tip in as well. Nicolaj treats Michael the same with his tongue and sloppily jerks Will off in the meantime.

“O-oh fuck….” Michael moans out.

Nicolaj moves evenly between the two men and bobs the two of their cocks in and out of his mouth routinely a few times. Nicolaj gives each cock a solid lick down of whatever he can fit in his mouth and swaps over to the next one for the same thing. His lips stretch the same across each cock, their girth is more than enough to stretch out Nicolaj’s mouth.

Will and Michael practically have to support each other from collapsing, the slight below them is too much to handle but they cannot and will not take their eyes off Nicolaj.

Nicolaj pops Will’s cock out of his mouth and presses each cock to each of his cheeks: “mmmmmmm…. You’re both so…… thick…. Juicy…..beautiful….” Nicolaj moans out, kissing each cock a few times in between each compliment.

Will and Michael are at a loss for words, Nicolaj was being too nice to them.

Nicolaj presses their tips together and takes both in at the same time, he runs his tongue all over as both cock heads stretch his mouth wide.

Will’s legs start to wobble at Nicolaj working, but he remembers he wanted this and maintains his composure. Will looks to his side and sees a phone on the bed within reach: “I- fuck…. I gotta take a picture of this I’m sorry holy fuck….” Will heaved, leaning slightly for the phone.

Will opens up the camera and takes a picture, Nicolaj opening his mouth and closing his eyes for the camera. The picture shows Will and Michael’s bodies pressed together, their cocks out and pressed together as well in front of Nicolaj. Clothes are scattered all over the floor of the room, the computer light and the camera flash showing it all. Nicolaj’s pale skin is bright in the picture showing it well, all the spit and lubricant is dripping down his face below him and on his chest as well. Nicolaj still has pajamas on but his bulge is more than trying to escape its confines as the outline is seen along the side of his thigh. Nicolaj’s mouth is open and the two men’s wet cocks are pressed together right at Nicolaj’s lips, just barely inside his mouth. Nicolaj’s tongue is seen slid in between both of their heads, licking up everything it can touch. Nicolaj’s lips are spread wide with how far his mouth is open, the redness that is normally there is spread thin. His beautiful mouth is dripping wet, a small pool of saliva is seen below his tongue, thin strands are seen connecting the roof of his mouth to the bottom, also covering his clean white teeth as well.

Will tosses the phone to the bed and Nicolaj continues his performance. Nicolaj separates the two cocks and starts jerking Will sloppily as he starts sucking Michael’s cock more than before.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, holy fuck……” Michael moans out as he closes his eyes, finally getting what he wanted tonight.

Nicolaj sloppily sucks Michael’s cock, gagging slightly when going too down his mouth, but is too far gone in the lust to care, nothing will stop Nicolaj now from enjoying his night. Will watches as Michael’s cock enters and exists Nicolaj’s mouth, his cheeks hollowing in and out and showing the cock imprint as it’s inside him slightly. Michael’s nuts wobble slightly with Nicolaj’s force, not enough to hit Nicolaj’s chi but enough to move.

Nicolaj gives Michael a few more bobs of his head and he pulls off, licking all the saliva he can that remained attached to Michael’s cock from his mouth.

Nicolaj gave Will a few fast sloppy jerks and took him in his mouth, sliding his tongue down his shaft and sloppily sucking his cock.

“A-ahhh f-fuckkk.” Will moans out, running his hand through Nicolaj’s hair.

Nicolaj switches his tongue up every time he bobs back in for more cock, increasing Will’s pleasure tenfold. Nicolaj gags again slightly when pushing himself too far but he wants it since he is gagging back to back. Nicolaj grips what he can of Will’s shaft and strokes it while he sucks the other half, spreading his saliva top to bottom on Will’s cock. The sloppy wet sounds of Will’s cock being sucked viciously fills the room, only next to Will’s moans. Nicolaj’s saliva starts leaking out of his mouth and flinging onto Will’s legs every time he pulls back and opens his mouth for some air, the strands being forced out by Will’s cock being pushed back in at just a slightly different angle.

“Y-you’re….” Will begins to say, but cant find the words he wants to say.

Nicolaj pulls off Will’s cock and coughs up a storm as his catches his breath. Excess saliva drips generously from Will’s cock as it hangs free, gleaming in the white computer light. All around and over Nicolaj’s lips is coated in saliva and some lube, his red lips shine with the slight bubbly fluids that drip off them.

“Jesus, Nicolaj…” Michael said with immense praise.

“Yeah I mean goddamn that was amazing!” Will cheered to Nicolaj as well.

“What… next?” Nicolaj panted, still catching his breath.

“Why don’t you just make us both cum and we’ll call it a night? Sound good?” Michael offered.

“What about me?” Nicolaj protested slightly with his composure back slightly.

“I have something in mind for you in the morning, I’ll make sure you are more than satisfied.” Michael smirked as he winked at Will.

Will had no idea what Michael meant but if it meant staying here all night, he would.

“Y-yeah, I’ll join in on Michael’s offer as well.” Will added.

“Yeah, plus you’ll climax extra hard with all this pent up overnight, so you’ll get a fucking next world orgasm.” Michael added in last for some extra persuasion.

Nicolaj rolled his eyes, not happy but accepting of their offer: “Fine, what next then?”

Michael thinks for a few moments and gets an idea: “How about Will and I sit on the bed and you just go crazy again since we both almost lost our balance there with how wild you went.”

Will laughs: “Y-yeah, you really outdid yourself, I wanna see more like it please if you don’t mind.”

Nicolaj smiles: “Thanks, yeah I can do something extra again, sit down and I’ll start again.” Nicolaj says, beaming with confidence and happiness from their compliments.

The two sit down next to each other, their legs hanging off the bed and their cocks are hard and aching for Nicolaj to work them again.

Nicolaj lets out a long winded exhale and sits up on his knees and nudges his way over to the two men. Both are waiting anxiously, their cocks are wet and ready, but they are leant over on their thighs, slowly losing their erectness.

“You both are ready?” Nicolaj teases, slightly giving each of their cocks feather light touches with his fingers.

“Fuck yes.” Will responds for both of them, fully confident.

Nicolaj smirks and slowly and sloppily jerks each of their cocks at the same time, kissing each cock one after the other all over in random places.

“You know…… this night was my idea Will.” Nicolaj mewls out.

“Y-you wanted to suck Michael’s cock with your door open while I was in the house?” Will groans out the question, lost in Nicolaj’s velvety smooth hands.

“Zach and I had done something similar before, it only felt right to try it again with Michael. But I’m glad you’re here now.” Nicolaj coos, now licking each of their cocks back and forth.

“You have no idea how fucking pumped I am right now; this seems like a dream.” Will compliments.

Nicolaj puckered his lips and battered Will’s cock against them a few times, making a wet slapping sound each time and slightly splattering some saliva across his lips. Nicolaj ended it with a long wet kiss on Will’s tip where he drooled all down his cock, still pumping his hand up and down, moving his saliva everywhere. Nicolaj sloppily pumps his hand still on Michael’s cock but he’s dedicated to Will right now and Michael doesn’t seem to be complaining.

“G-god…. You are always amazing me…” Will gasped as he lost the air in his lungs.

Nicolaj ran his tongue over Will’s tip and started pushing Will’s cock in his mouth. Nicolaj flattened his tongue as Will’s cock filled and stretched his mouth, the heavy feeling of a thick cock sliding down his mouth is something Nicolaj craves. Nicolaj stops about just over halfway down Will’s cock and bobs back up for some air. Nicolaj gasps once but is able to control himself and he bobs his head back down and goes even farther down Will’s length.

“Ohmyfucking…..” Will about loses it.

Nicolaj can feel Will’s cock hit the back of his throat but he holds on his gag reflex and pulls back but not for air but just to bob his head at a slightly faster rhythm.

“K-keep it up… fuck….” Will moans, getting close to his climax.

Nicolaj can sense the neediness in Will’s words and tries to finish him faster. He takes his other hand off Michael’s cock and starts cupping Will’s balls, massaging them as he takes most of Will’s cock down his mouth, wrapping his other hand around the remainder of Will’s cock not in his mouth.

“G-god I… I’mmmmm…..” Will closes his eyes and clenches his hands on the bedsheets.

Nicolaj hollows his cheeks a bit more to squeeze Will’s cock just a tad tighter and after a few more moments of blissful cock sucking, Will breaks.

“N-nicolaj….. fuck…. G-god….” Will wails during his climax.

Nicolaj holds Will’s twitching cock in his mouth, Will’s warm cum flooding his mouth and throat. The warm sticky substance makes Nicolaj proud and pleased that he pleased someone tonight. Will’s cock twitches and pulses as ropes of cum flood Nicolaj’s mouth, nothing leaking due to Will’s fat cock blocking the only exit.

Will opens his eyes and looks down when he feels Nicolaj move. He watches as Nicolaj slowly takes his mouth of his cock, only a few drops of semen escaping his lips, and looking right up at him and locking eyes. Nicolaj opens his mouth and shows all the cum Will left in his mouth, the white pool filling up his mouth partially and covering most of his tongue. Nicolaj runs his finger across his lips to sweep up any extra and wipes it on the inside of his cheek. Nicolaj closes his mouth and swallows. 

Nicolaj opens his mouth to show his mouth clean: "Ahhhhhhh" he hisses, fully pleased.

“Y-you’re….. heaven…..” Will murmurs out as he lay his head back down on the bed.

Nicolaj leans down and cleans up the last dribbles of cum on Will’s cock, licking him clean.

Nicolaj swallows a bit more and turns his attention to Michael.

“Please do what you just did to Will for me, please please please….” Michael begs.

Nicolaj smirks and cups Michael’s balls, massaging softly as he strokes Michael back to life. His cock wasn’t completely deflated but it wasn’t fully erect.

Will, tired but still horny, turns his head as he and Michael are still lying next to each other: “Hey, c’mere…” Will beckons, tapping Michael’s shoulder.

Michael turns his head to Will and before any words are spoken, Will leans in for Michael’s lips. The two nip and lick at each other’s lips as Nicolaj finally puts Michael’s cock in his mouth. Michael moans into Will’s mouth, Will taking the advantage to flip on his side and run his hand down to Michael’s cock.

Nicolaj sees Will’s hand creeping down and he drags it over to Michael’s shaft and wraps it around, Will stroking sloppily as Nicolaj bobs his head down the other part of Michael’s cock.

“O-o fuck…. God….” Michael breaks away quickly from the kiss to moan out and to catch some air.

Nicolaj increases his speed, creating an even lewder, wet schlorping sound than before. Nicolaj isn’t gagging on Michael’s cock but with how wet Michael’s cock is and Nicolaj’s mouth, the sounds are only amplified. Nicolaj is doing his best to let all his saliva drip down Michael’s cock and letting Will massage it in.

“I- fuck….. you two….” Michael breaks away fully from the kiss, resting his hands on his chest to catch his breath.

Will, determined to still help, slides off the bed and gets on his knees next to Nicolaj: “Allow me.” Will asks as he cups Michael’s balls.

Will starts off massaging each ball for a few seconds but quickly move his face down and put Michael’s entire sack into his mouth. Will looks up, hoping to see Michael’s face.

Michael about loses it when he feels his nuts being engulfed into a warm, wet mouth. He looks down, still panting and locks eyes with Will, his green eyes beaming straight love: “I….I-I’m close…..” Michael cries out.

Will removes Michael’s sack from his mouth and nudges Nicolaj slightly. Nicolaj looks over, cock still in his mouth and sees Will wink at him. Nicolaj removes Michael’s cock from his mouth with a soft pop and starts stroking it sloppily. Will joins Nicolaj in stroking, the two grabbing all over Michael’s cock, both eager to milk Michael for his cum. Nicolaj and Will each kiss Michael’s tip simultaneously, leaving their bubbly spit dripping off and down Michael’s cock. The two swath their spit all down his cock with their hands, only making their strokes sloppier.

Will brings his lips to Nicolaj’s and the two French kiss in front of Michael’s cock. The two tongues play with each other, interlocking and playing with each other, putting on a show for Michael.

“Fuck… fuck…. Close….” Michael moans out.

The two increase their speed, Nicolaj breaking away from their kiss slightly to tease: “Cum on us Michael…”

Michael holds on for a few more seconds and finally snaps, his cock less than an inch away from their faces. Ropes of semen explode out of him, landing on randomly on their faces.

Michael only pants as he has no words to say right now, his orgasm blew him out of his mind.

Will and Nicolaj can both feel Michael’s cock twitch and pulse in their hands, they’re doing their best to get every last drop from Michael.

Once satisfied that he was finished, Michael opened his eyes and looked down at Will and Nicolaj. He saw them still passionately making out at his feet, his now semi deflated cock resting on the bed. The sides of their faces were plastered with semen, some getting on the front but mainly covering each of their cheeks that were showing, slowly dripping down their faces.

“I…. can’t believe….” Michael huffs out, more than satisfied.

Will and Nicolaj start licking each other’s face clean, doing their best to clean each other off.

They finish and they finally break, all three men exhausted but satisfied.

“Fuck….” Will huffs as he wipes Nicolaj’s saliva from his face.

“That was amazing…” Nicolaj giggles as he does the same.

The two let Michael catch his breath as he’s still lying on the bed, panting. Will stands up and holds his hand down to Nicolaj: “Lets wash our faces off.” Will beckons.

Nicolaj stands up with Will’s help and the two go off to the restroom down the hall. They return after a few moments; they both are tired and want to just cuddle and sleep.

Will and Nicolaj both flop onto Nicolaj’s bed, jolting Michael’s eyes open: “Wha…”

Will removes his shirt, becoming fully naked: “C’mon sleepy head, let’s get that shirt off.”

Will helps Michael remove his last piece of clothing, getting full naked as well: “Let’s call it a night, ok?” Michael pleads as he moves himself to the left of Nicolaj in the bed. Both of their bodies have a slight lining of sweat but nothing too much. They all three stink the same so they don’t care at all.

“Yeah I’m beat.” Nicolaj groans as he stretches and pulls the blanket over the three of them. Nicolaj is sandwiched between the two, their warm bodies almost overheating him. Nicolaj still has his Pj’s on, he doesn’t wanna remove them yet, his bulge still showing nicely, but slowly going down.

Will stretches the blanket across the three of them and him and Michael both cuddle Nicolaj between them: “I love all of you.” Will yawns as he spoons Nicolaj.

“Same.” Nicolaj and Michael both say at the same time, laughing shortly afterwards.

Michael flips to his side, cuddling Nicolaj’s other half and palms Nicolaj’s cock gently as he closes his eyes.

Nicolaj stretches his arms around the two other men and cuddles them both. Michael’s hand feels nice and he doesn’t mind since they’ll all be asleep soon.

The three drift off into sleep together, holding each other close, more than pleased with how the night turned out. All three are anxious for the morning, no real plan set but Nicolaj is hoping whatever happens satisfies him.

End chapter 1.


	2. An early morning at the c9 house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My endings are not perfect, some things don't come as easy as i thought they would T.T

Will tossed and turned in the bed, his eyes still closed, still tired from last night: “Fuck, last night was crazy. What did Michael mean about this morning…” Will thinks to himself.

The three slept pretty soundly wrapped in each other’s arms through the night, all three had high hopes of what was going to happen this morning, Michael had a plan and didn’t let anyone know what it was.

Will stretches his arms to his side, expecting to feel a warm body or two but finds nothing: “Maybe they just went to the bathroom or something…” Will thinks, not too worried.

Will opens his eyes when he feels the sheets move: “No one is in the bed with me, what moved the….” Will thinks as he sits up and turns to his left, completely taken back from what was going on.

Nicolaj is face down into a pillow, facing Will and grabbing onto the pillow for dear life. His pale back skin glinted with the early LA morning light peering through the windows. Nicolaj’s entire back was smooth from top to bottom and was shaking with Michael’s tongue inside of him. Will could see Nicolaj’s partially hard cock rock back and forth with his body. Nicolaj’s scrawny body was clenching tight with the pressure, his skin was wrapped tight all over his body with how hard his grip is and how tense his body is; his veins were popping on his arms as well, the long blue slender tubes traveled all over his arms to his hands, bulging out. Will looks past Nicolaj in the few seconds he was staring and noticed the mirror on the other side wall. Michael is on his knees off the bed and is tongue fucking Nicolaj’ hole. His tall slender body was hunched over and had a slight glow as well with the sunlight too. His red lips were pressed around Nicolaj’s hole, his tongue breaking through the tight ring of muscle. Michael’s arms were at Nicolaj’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart for easy access. Nicolaj was at just the right position to where only his feet hung off the edge, his knees were on the bed, holding somewhat firm. Michael’s cock hung down past his sack, right down the center of his split legs. The warm bedroom air feels luscious combined with the early morning light. Michael’s ass was tight but spread slightly with his stance, he looked good fully naked. Nicolaj’s knees are shaking underneath the pressure Michael is exerting on his body; Nicolaj is trying his best to muffle himself. Michael was doing well at not making any sounds other than a few popping sounds as he closed and opened his mouth to enter Nicolaj.

Will rubbed his eyes, he wanted to make sure he wasn’t dreaming: “Uhhhhhhhhhh…… good….. Morning?” Will blurted confusingly.

Nicolaj looked up and jutted his face out from the pillow: “A-ahhhhhhh, sorry, did we wake y-you?” Nicolaj stuttered out, still being eaten out.

Michael looks up after hearing Nicolaj and pulls away from his hole: “Ohhhhh, yeah….. we didn’t want to wake you up, you looked really peaceful sleeping.” Michael awkwardly spoke.

Will, more than confused: “You guys invited me after I walked in last night, and then you don’t wake me up when you start again when I’m sleeping on the same bed?’ Will complained, slightly annoyed.

Michael and Nicolaj’s faces blushed brighter red from the embarrassment: “To be fair, it did take you a while to wake up. Also Nicolaj’s plan did involve someone joining, it’s why we started with the door open.” Michael explained.

Will rolled his eyes: “I’m sure it did. We can talk about this later, I’ll channel my frustration into dominating Nicolaj right now, does that sound fair?” Will states commandingly.

Nicolaj’s eyes light up: “I’ll more than say yes to that, the both of you please actually. Sorry for not waking you Will.” Nicolaj excitingly agrees.

Michael smiles, he can avoid an awkward conversation for now: “Yeah, that’s fine. I-I’m sorry Will too, honestly.” Michael agrees as well.

Will shrugs: “Apologies accepted… For now.”

Will notices Nicolaj’s pajamas were tossed onto the gaming chair by the desk: “So you finally lost your Pj’s?” Will sighed out, trying to get into a good mood.

Nicolaj wiggled his ass happily: “Yeah, those are long gone; feels good to finally be free.”

Michael took advantage of Nicolaj playing around and grabbed his ass with a tight grip after a brief delay: “Soooo, I’m just gonna pick up where I left off…” Michael boomed, ready to move on.

Nicolaj hitched his breath at the suddenness: “A-ahhh, c-can we at least change positions? My legs are all wobbly.”

Michael rolled his eyes: “Fine, go for it…” 

Nicolaj flipped on his back and holds his legs above his body, fully exposing himself to Michael and Will: “I’m still in the mood for being a complete slut, so why not let me enjoy it comfortably?” Nicolaj pestered at Michael, not liking his tone of voice.

Michael got up to Nicolaj’s left side on the bed and started rubbing his thigh: “I’m cool with whatever you want to do, you just looked really fucking cute with your ass in the air like that.” Michael responded.

Will scoots closer to Nicolaj too, rubbing down Nicolaj’s other thigh. Will eyed down Nicolaj as he and Michael talked. Nicolaj’s body was lightly toned, he was scrawny and had no muscle mass, Will knew Nicolaj hadn’t gone to the gym at all the past year. The outlines of everything on Nicolaj’s body were showing from his biceps to his pecs well with the activity he’s done this morning. A light sheen of sweat coated Nicolaj’s chest and arms, adding to the glow Will was seeing in the light. Nicolaj’s cock was stretched up his belly with his position on the bed; it’s hard but not fully erect as his cock tip hasn’t escaped his foreskin yet, but his tip was protruding slightly, dribbling with precome. Nicolaj’s balls were hanging straight below his cock, they were average size but were swollen slightly from the events last night. Nicolaj’s thighs are smaller than Will’s and Michael’s from what he has seen, Will could practically wrap both his hands around his thigh and still have wiggle room. From Nicolaj’s pecs to about the end of his thighs is he shaved, all recently as well. He and Michael must have shaved together since they both look fresh.

Will was lost in thought when Nicolaj’s moaning snapped him back to reality. Michael had started massaging Nicolaj’s hole, his finger slick with saliva, most likely his own.

“Y-your such a fucking t-tease sh-ahhhhhhhhh…..” Nicolaj cries out.

Will, not wanting to be left out, acts quick. He reaches down to Nicolaj’s sack and starts massaging it, rolling his fingers between the stretchy skin: “Y-you’re so fucking beautiful jesus….” Will stutters out.

Nicolaj smiles: “Y-yeah? What a-ahhhh, are y-you gonna do to me then?” Nicolaj stutters back in response.

Michael reached behind him for the lube on the nightstand and passes it to Will: “You might need this.” 

Will nods his thanks and pours some lube on his hand, bringing it up to the bottle. Will tosses the bottle to the side and reaches down to Nicolaj’s hole with Michael.

Nicolaj’s eyes spread wide at the touch of Will’s finger: “O-oohhh fuck, y-you too?” 

Will smirks: “You said you wanted to be enjoyed right?” Will teases.

Will and Michael each rub and prod all over Nicolaj’s hole, just enough to drive him crazy without penetrating. The small ring of muscle is holding tight, only slicked up with Michael’s saliva. Nicolaj’s body shakes with anticipation, the shockwaves rippling down his chest and causing his hole to quiver slightly.

“Fuck, Do something please, I’m dying here!” Nicolaj begs.

Michael looks at Will and silently counts down from 3. With each count down, they press harder and harder together, and finally, at Michael’s final countdown, they both push their fingertips inside Nicolaj.

Nicolaj’s tight hole immediately wraps around both their pointer fingers, both are pushed in about a third of the way: “Shit……” Nicolaj murmurs out, lost in pleasure.

Michael and Will each at their own pace finger Nicolaj. Michael pushes in deeper as he twirls his finger slightly, stretching Nicolaj in all directions. Will arches his finger and pushes in, stretching Nicolaj even more. Their uncoordinated play is running absolute havoc on Nicolaj, he can barely focus with the fingers stretching him. The burning filling sensation is exactly what Nicolaj needed right now, his face was glazed over with happiness, his eyes closed from the pressure and pleasure combination.  
Both Will and Michael were unrelenting in their assault on Nicolaj’s tight hole, both men were fueled by Nicolaj’s airy moans as he could never fully catch his breath: “M-more…” Nicolaj mumbled as he tried to stabilize his breathing.

Michael smirks and pushes his finger inside Nicolaj to the knuckle: “Speak up, what was that?”

“M-M-MORE PLEASE!” Nicolaj wails out with all the breath he could muster.

Will grabs the lube and pours some on his and Michael’s middle fingers. They both lined them up with their own fingers and slowly pushed in, creating louder but broken moans from Nicolaj.

Both men push their fingers inside, lining them up with the other inside and were unmoving at first: “Drop your legs so you can keep a hold of yourself better!” Michael suggests, lightly pawing at Nicolaj’s thigh.

Nicolaj drops his legs almost instantly, his hands going straight to his face. Michael and Will both push his legs out, stretching him even more. Nicolaj’s thighs were shaking as the pressure was sending shockwaves everywhere on his body. They both set their own pace fingering Nicolaj now, happy that Nicolaj can control himself a bit better now. Nicolaj’s moans were muffled by his hands, he was covering his face out of embarrassment. Michael started scissoring his two fingers, stretching Nicolaj again while Will arched both his fingers and dug deeper into Nicolaj. Both men explored how deep they could put themselves inside Nicolaj, rubbing and touching his inner walls, ensuring that Nicolaj felt fuller than ever with their thick fingers stretching and pleasing with every movement.

“God you feel so good babe…” Will praised to Nicolaj.

Nicolaj removed his hands, stretching them to his sides to grab the bedsheets: “T-touch m-me please…” he cries with desperation.

Will and Michael still kept a steady pace with their fingers, only using their other hands to explore Nicolaj’s body. Michael traces the outline of Nicolaj’s stomach with featherlight touches, getting a more pleased moaned from Nicolaj in response: “A-ahhhh….. my god….” Nicolaj wails.

Will traces Nicolaj’s ribs, pressing gently in between each one as his finger traversed Nicolaj’s chest. With how skinny Nicolaj was, every time his chest deflated his sternum bulged on his skin, allowing Will to trace with ease. Each press caused Nicolaj to buck slightly, the pain was nothing compared to the other feelings surging through his body. Will traced with his fingers softer and softer, teasing Nicolaj like no other. Goosebumps slowly start forming all over Nicolaj’s body, his body was elated with all the various bits of pleasure it was receiving. 

Will pulled his fingers out of Nicolaj, slow enough to hear Nicolaj whine at the loss, but Michael remained inside, only scissoring his fingers even wider. Will crawled up and laid next to Nicolaj’s face, turning his head to stare in his eyes. Nicolaj was elated, his pupils dilated, his mouth asking for more but no words were coming out. Will cupped Nicolaj’s cheek and brought his hungry lips to his own for a kiss. Nicolaj let Will take dominance, letting his tongue freely explore his supple mouth. Will drank up Nicolaj’s love, his tongue exploring every possible location inside his mouth without interruption. Nicolaj stretched his neck as Will tilted their chins up, exposing himself even more. Will broke away from Nicolaj and laid kisses all across his cheek and jaw, slowly exploring his neck. Will puffed a bit of hot air on the center of Nicolaj’s neck, causing Nicolaj to shudder. Will sloppily kissed all across Nicolaj’s neck, letting his spit drool down to his chest: “F-fuck…F-fuck….” Nicolaj moaned wearily.

Michael pulled his fingers out after a few more moments inside, Michael had wanted to move on: “Are you ready for more Nicolaj?” Michael asks lowly.

Nicolaj was desperately missing the filled feeling of fingers inside of him but he also needed a few seconds to cool off: “G-give me like…. A minute or so.” Nicolaj pleaded.

Nicolaj tapped Will’s shoulder and Will pulled away, noticing Michael had stopped too: “O-oh we moving on?” Will asked, staring at Nicolaj’s disheveled body.

“Y-yeah…. Need my breath….” Nicolaj answered lazily, slowly recouping.

Michael grabbed the lube bottle and poured some in his hand. He slathered some on his cock while waiting, slow jerking himself in the meantime. Nicolaj’s stretched out legs showed his hole, more than ready for Michael’s cock. Will grabbed the lube and poured some on his own hand, slow jerking himself to be ready as well.

“Hey, toss me some pillows, I wanna try something.” Michael beckoned to Will.

Will tossed a few over: “What’cha got in mind?”

Michael placed two pillows under Nicolaj’s lower back, slightly pushing his lower back up in the air: “I wanna fuck him at an angle. More pleasure, you know?” Michael said with a devilish grin. Nicolaj’s legs were at Michael’s hips, Michael’s thick cock is almost lined up evenly at Nicolaj’s hole with the new angle. 

Nicolaj opened his eyes and took notice to his new laying position: “M-mmmmm, I like it…” Nicolaj pleasingly moaned. Nicolaj grabbed his own cock and stroked lightly, enough to finally push his foreskin down, his now free tip gleaming with precome.

“Your cock looks delicious.” Will purred, steadily pumping his hand on his own cock.

Nicolaj giggled and pushed his hand down into his pelvis, showing all of his cock: “Thanks, I love it too.”

Precome dribbled out of Nicolaj’s tip, Will took notice and swabbed some up with his fingers. Will looked at Nicolaj and rubbed the sticky precome on the tip of his cock, the tiny white glob glistening as it settles. Will nudged his cock a bit closer to Nicolaj’s lips and Nicolaj looked at Will sheepishly and gave Will’s tip a sloppy wet kiss, licking his own cum off Will’s cock: “God you’re just outstanding…” Will said resoundingly heartfelt. 

Nicolaj smiled and licked his lips, slicking them over with spit, and his bright blue eyes in full bedroom mode, hooded with lust: “It’s my pleasure.” Nicolaj cooed.

Michael used his free hand to motion for the lube and poured some on Nicolaj’s taint. The slick substance glided down his skin and Michael rubbed it all over Nicolaj’s hole.

Nicolaj shivered from the liquid: “F-fuck man, tell me next time…” Nicolaj angrily touted.

Michael smirked: “You ready now, Mr. complainer?” 

Nicolaj tisked: “You’re lucky I’m horny. Yes I’m ready.”

“You’re fine without condoms?” Michael added in quickly.

Nicolaj looked at Michael, then at Will, he thought idly for a few moments: “Y-yeahhhhh, I trust you two. I’m fine.” 

Ready to start, Michael grabbed Nicolaj’s thighs and pulled Nicolaj closer to his cock: “God I’ve been waiting for this since last night.” Michael grunted, his voice filled with desire.

Michael grabs his cock and presses his tip to Nicolaj’s taint, dragging it down slowly, hitching his breath when he reaches Nicolaj’s hole. Michael repeats the action a few more time, forcing moans out of Nicolaj: “J-just fuck me already you tease!” Nicolaj cried out.

Michael lines his cock to Nicolaj’s eager hole and slips his glistening tip into Nicolaj, just slow enough to where Michael can see and feel the tight ring of muscle expand to allow entrance and contract tightly around his cock. Michael feels Nicolaj’s heat better than ever with no condom on, his cock stretches Nicolaj’s heat, Nicolaj hitching his moans as the feelings hit him, and just Michael’s tip was inside: “A-ahhh, fuck…. Nicolaj….” Michael huffed, absolutely blown away from Nicolaj’s tight heat.

“Y-you’re s-so biggggg….” Nicolaj moaned, his insides were on fire from Michael’s cock. The intrusion hurt but it was the pain Nicolaj was craving, he needed a thick cock to fuck him senseless.

Will, still next to Nicolaj’s face, moved just a tad closer to nudge his cheek with the tip of his cock. Will needed some action too, his cock was aching for attention.

Nicolaj turned his head to see Will’s cock almost directly in his eye, his flushed cock head was an inch or two away. Nicolaj grabs Will’s cock and starts sloppily pumping his hand, trying to focus on both men equally now. Michael’s cock had sent his head spinning and he needs to be stable to enjoy both of them.

“God your hands are just too goddam smooth, I can’t get over it.” Will moaned, leaning back on his knees from the handjob.

Nicolaj exhaled a deep breath and looked at Will, his blue eyes have never looked any more attractive than right now: “Just wait until you feel my mouth.’ Nicolaj mewls. 

Nicolaj was on a roll for outdoing his own sluttiness and Will was all for it: “God I love the way you talk.” Will grunted, his cock getting harder from Nicolaj’s words alone.

Nicolaj tipped his chin up and kissed Will’s tip, enveloping it fully with his mouth. Nicolaj flattened his tongue down the bottom of his mouth and pushed his mouth down just a bit more down Will’s cock. 

Will knew immediately that Nicolaj couldn’t move that much more so he nudged himself forward and allowed Nicolaj to suck his cock easily: “F-fuck me this is amazing.” Will breathed out with excitement.

Michael had a steady rhythm fucking Nicolaj, his heat was tightly wrapped around his cock but Nicolaj was relaxed enough: ‘You’re so fucking tight!” Michael heaved, his cock currently in heaven.

Nicolaj pulled Will’s cock out for just a moment: ‘F-faster Michael…” Nicolaj panted. Nicolaj was focusing his all on staying relaxed, it’s all he needed to do.

Michael wordlessly obliged and adjusts himself. Michael pushes Nicolaj’s hips back a bit on the bed and follows, his cock still partially buried inside Nicolaj. Michael leans over Nicolaj slightly, grabbing Nicolaj’s chest for support. Michael picks his pace up and fucks down hard into Nicolaj, steadily increasing his pace. Michael’s sack was lewdly slapping against Nicolaj’s ass, the sound fueled Michael’s thrusts even more.

Nicolaj had Will’s cock just at the breadth of his lips, almost forgetting about it with Michael’s cock splitting him open. Will had grown impatient and nudged his cock forward, pushing the tip in Nicolaj’s mouth. Nicolaj looked up at Will, his eyes watering slightly but were begging for more. Will pushed more of his cock in and started fucking Nicolaj’s wet mouth. Will didn’t want to gag Nicolaj but he still pushed about half of his cock into Nicolaj, just enough to hear and feel the wet suction sounds whenever Will pulled his cock out.

Moans of pleasure and praise filled the room, Nicolaj was satisfying two men at the same time and was doing a damn fine job at keeping up with both of them. Michael’s cock was unrelenting, Nicolaj was feeling his heat stretch to accommodate the large cock. Added in with Michael leaning somewhat on his chest, various pain and burning sensations were everywhere on Nicolaj’s body but Nicolaj took pleasure in the pain, he had been missing it for far too long. Will’s cock was extra at this point, every time Nicolaj felt Will nearing his throat, his eyes would roll back, the breathless feeling was worth it. Nicolaj had to practically slack his jaw to accommodate Will, his cock was doing wonders sloppily fucking his mouth. Nicolaj had let his tongue go limp so every time Will pushed back inside it would slather a new area of his meat. So much saliva was being formed that it started leaking out the side of Nicolaj’s mouth and was pooling on the pillow, covering his cheek.

Michael thrusted his cock deep into Nicolaj one last time before abruptly pulling out with a lewd pop. Nicolaj’s body was shaking, his hole quivering at the loss of Michael’s cock: “Will swap with me, you should feel Jensen’s tight ass too.” Michael huffed.  
Will removed his cock and allowed Nicolaj to breathe fully for a few moments: “Fuck, hell yeah dude” Will happily agreed.

Nicolaj coughed a bit more and rolled over on his stomach, pushing the pillows out of the way with his knees and jutted his ass in the air for Will: “I- I wanted a new position…” Nicolaj coughs as he catches his breath.

Will positions himself behind Nicolaj and ran his hands down the Dane’s arched back. Will adored how Nicolaj’s tiny waist jutted out slightly to form a clean cleft on each side of his body to form his soft, supple butt. Will massaged each cheek gently as he dug his fingers deep into the soft tissue, playing and pulling with each cheek, the excess lube just getting spread around with each random movement. Will spread Nicolaj’s cheeks apart and gently nudged his own hips forward to press his tip to Nicolaj’s tiny hole. It was more than enough lubed and stretched out, there was no need for teasing, but Will wanted to. Will grabbed his cock with one hand and poked Nicolaj’s hole with his tip, creating a soft but extremely lewd sticking sound with each press: “God… you ready?” Will moaned impatiently.  
Nicolaj looked up from his downward dog position and noticed Michael patiently waiting on his knees pumping his cock for him to see: “Y-yeah, I’m good.” Nicolaj breathed out.

Will wasted no time now and slid his cock inside, feeling instantly what Michael told him about: “Holy fuck…” Will moaned with admiration.

Will had his cock about a third of the way in, Nicolaj’s tight heat was wrapped snuggly around his thick meat. Will sank his cock deeper into Nicolaj, sliding past his prostate and almost down to his root. Will heard Nicolaj gasp when he had about 2 or so inches of cock left to push in so he stopped: “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Will said, caressing Nicolaj’s thighs.

“N-no… it’s just a lot. I-I’m good…” Nicolaj panted.

Nicolaj looked up again and saw Michael had nudged himself closer to his mouth, his cock aching for some attention. Nicolaj stretched his hand out and grabbed Michael’s waist, trying to pull him closer. Michael took the hint and nudged closer, his cock hanging below Nicolaj’s chin: “I’ll support you if you wanna go no hands…” Michael proposes.

Nicolaj wrapped both his hands around Michael’s waist, his skinny frame allowing Nicolaj’s hands to grip each other behind his back. Michael grabs his cock with one hand and places his other in Nicolaj’s distressed hair. Nicolaj tipped his chin up, his lips coated in saliva, some already leaking down his tiny chin. Nicolaj opened his mouth to let a moan escape as Will was routinely slamming his prostate; Michael took his chance and slid his tip into the wet and welcoming lips of Nicolaj. Nicolaj welcomed the cock, closing his eyes and moaning into it, his mouth more than prepped already: “Good work babe, I’m impressed.” Michael praised softly as he ran his hand through Nicolaj’s hair. 

Will picks his pace up after his initial entrance, this now is where Will wanted to get his payback on Nicolaj for not waking him up. Will dug his fingers into Nicolaj’s hips and pushed his cock deeper, his heat was so damn tight, Will just could stay inside forever. Every time their hips connected, Nicolaj’s skin rippled around his ass and thighs, a sight that sent pleasure straight to Will’s cock as he splits Nicolaj’s ass in half.

Will got a dirty thought as he saw Michael holding Nicolaj up slightly with his free hand: “H-hey, grab his chest, I wanna try something.” Will blubbered out, Nicolaj’s heat almost getting the best of him.

Michael obliged and lifted Nicolaj’s chest up, the Dane’s arms still locked in place around his back. Will stops his assault on Nicolaj’s heat for a moment and grabs Nicolaj’s thighs, lifting them up, interlocking Nicolaj’s legs behind his back. Nicolaj is now being fully supported in the air by Will and Michael, both their cocks still in their respective hole.

Nicolaj looked up at Michael with tears forming in his eyes, but his head still bobbing. Michael felt Nicolaj dig his fingers into his lower back, a slight pain to Michael but was overshadowed by all the pleasure coursing through his cock. Nicolaj’s tight mouth was almost melting Michael’s composure, the way Nicolaj’s lips felt on his cock sent shivers down his spine. Michael started rocking his hips to meet Nicolaj’s head bobs, trying to take control and fuck his face. Nicolaj slowly let Michael take control, closing his eyes and letting the two do as they wished to his body.

“F-fuck You’re such a little slut…” Michael grunts lowly. 

Will holds Nicolaj’s hips as still as he could and pummels Nicolaj’s tight heat the best he can. He pulls his cock out as he pulled back, leaving just his tip inside and slams his hips back forward, giving Nicolaj practically his entire length. Will watches with great pleasure and admiration as Nicolaj time after time takes his cock, his heat still as tight as ever, his skin rippling all the same. Nicolaj’s own cock was almost touching the bed and with each thrust of Will’s cock, his tip just grazes the sheet, adding to Nicolaj’s pleasure.

Nicolaj gives Will a surprise and clamps his knees onto Will’s thighs and locks his legs tighter around Will and starts pushing his ass back onto Will: “O-holy fuck….” Will sputtered as he realized what Nicolaj was doing.

Nicolaj rocked his ass back onto Will’s cock and then propelled his body forward and took Michael’s cock deep into his throat, gagging the first time: “Christ…” Michael groans as he watches Nicolaj work.

Nicolaj’s tiny frame rocking forward and back repeatedly sent both men shuddering at the sight between them: Nicolaj’s tiny, red lips being spread tight as he fucked himself forward onto Michael’s cock, his heat being stretched wide as he works his ass down Will’s cock. Nicolaj controlled his gag reflex pretty handily and was able to not choke on Michael’s cock anymore as it was shoved down his throat. Lewd, wet sounds filled the air as skin hit skin and tight, wet areas were fucked open by two thick cocks. All three men were covered in their own sweat and Nicolaj’s saliva, the fluid was splattered across each of their stomachs as it came sputtering out of Nicolaj’s mouth.

“O- fuck, I-I can’t hold on….” Will cries in pleasure as his climax came rushing over his body, Nicolaj finally being too much for him.

Nicolaj pushes himself back onto Will’s cock and pulls Michael out of his mouth, dropping onto the bed: “C-cum in me…. Please….” Nicolaj begged, spitting out saliva.

Will grabs Nicolaj’s hips and fucks him senseless. Nicolaj’s tiny body was tense, but Will roughly fucked his way through any resistance. Nicolaj let Will do as he pleased and just went limp as Will tore his ass up. Will’s fast approaching orgasm sent whatever self-control he had left out the window and let the pleasure take over: “G-god…. You’re soo….” Will moaned as he peaked. 

“Yes please Will, cum… cum in me!” Nicolaj cries as he submits to Will.

Will ensured no part of Nicolaj’s insides went without feeling his cock. Will’s iron grip on Nicolaj held him still as he dug his cock deep, sliding past his prostate and connecting his pelvis to Nicolaj’s ass with each thrust. Will’s sack slapped lewdly against Nicolaj’s own with every thrust, a slight pain that both men ignored as the heat of the moment was overpowering: “O-oh fuck… Nicolaj…” Will cried as he closed his eyes, finally breaking.

Will stretches Nicolaj’s cheeks with his hands, his cock still buried inside entirely and cums after a few broken moans: “A-ahhhhhhhh….” Nicolaj blissfully exhaled as he felt his insides fill with warm semen.

Will holds his cock inside Nicolaj the entire time, unmoving as more and more semen filled Nicolaj’s insides to the brim. Will’s entire cock was engulfed by Nicolaj, every inch was wrapped tightly in Nicolaj’s warm heat: “S-shit….” Will huffed as he finished.  
Will gains his senses quickly and slowly pulls his cock out, Nicolaj wincing at the loss: “A-ahhh, you did amazing…” Nicolaj moaned, his body shaking from pleasure. 

Will looked down and spread Nicolaj’s cheeks to see his hole; the now stretched ring of muscle spread open and Nicolaj’s twitching body lets some semen drip out down his ass cheeks: “G-god you’re… so fucking amazing.” Will pants as he rests his body on his knees, slowly coming back to his senses. 

Nicolaj didn’t want to move from this spot since all the cum inside of him would fall out: “S-so what now?” Michael asked impatiently.

Nicolaj rolled his eyes, not caring anymore and flipped over quickly on his back: “Do you wanna fuck me? I kinda want both of you to finish inside me if you don’t mind…” Nicolaj sheepishly mewled, running his hand down to feel his hole.

Michael strokes his cock as he thought, staring at Nicolaj play with himself; Michael watches Nicolaj push two fingers inside his hole and scoop a bit of Will’s cum out. Nicolaj brought his fingers back to his face and licked his fingers clean of Will’s seed: “Yeah….. I don’t mind, fuck it.” Michael exhaled as he made his way to Nicolaj’s ass.

“Are you close? Because I could use a little help to finish…” Nicolaj cooed as he stroked his neglected cock.

“I can help…” Will volunteered as he lays down close to Nicolaj’s body, his face near his cock.

“Y-yeah I’m close too, I-I just need to feel your ass again.” Michael waned as he spread Nicolaj’s legs apart, exposing his hole again.

Will propped his upper body up close to Nicolaj’s cock and drooled generously down his shaft: “I’ll return the favor from last night, you deserve it.” Will winked, looking up at Nicolaj, stroking his cock.

Michael, extremely close to his peak, had no self-control and slid his cock inside Nicolaj’s stretched, wet heat. Michael sloppily thrusts more of his cock inside Nicolaj, sliding past Will’s semen coating Nicolaj’s insides, the sticky fluid sloshing around as Michael fucks himself deeper into Nicolaj: “G-god this…. Feels so weird….” Michael grunted, confused but horny.

Nicolaj had yet to ever have someone cum inside of him and then have someone fuck him right after: “J-just keep it up…. Please…” Nicolaj begged, his sore body tingling with pleasure.

Will felt Nicolaj’s hands on his shoulders push his head down so he gave in and pops Nicolaj’s cock in his mouth: “W-Will… more please…” Nicolaj moaned, sounding a mixture of desperate and slutty.

Will bobbed his head down Nicolaj’s shaft, taking most of his cock handily. Nicolaj’s flushed cock tip slid easily through Will’s mouth, his moistened cock gliding along Will’s tongue with ease. Will pushes his face down Nicolaj’s cock until he felt his tip hit his throat. Will clenched his throat for a moment and swallows, squeezing Nicolaj’s cock: “W-will… fuck…. Please….” Nicolaj moaned, his voice trailing off as he peaked.

Michael felt Nicolaj’s body tense up, his heat clenching tightly around his cock as he pummels Nicolaj’s ass to no end: “I-I’m so damn close…” Michael cries.

Michael grabs Nicolaj’s hips and lets his cock destroy Nicolaj. Nicolaj’s inner walls were clenching tightly around Michael’s thick cock as Michael sloppily tears his ass up, Will’s semen only increasing the schlicking sound Michael’s cock is creating. Nicolaj’s eyes roll back with the immense pleasure his body is undertaking, he’s borderline about to faint. Michael holds nothing back as he pounds away at Nicolaj, his ass slapping against Michael’s body with each thrust. Michael needs to cum badly, his orgasm is so damn close: “I…..I……” Nicolaj pants.

If almost at the same time, both Nicolaj and Michael let out their broken moans of immense relief as their bodies released everything they had built up and both climax at the same time: “O-Omyfuc-ahhhhhhhh…….” Nicolaj cried as his orgasm rolled over his body. His eyes flashed white, his mind raced of thoughts of Michael and Will, his body finally releasing.

“Y-yes my fucking god…..” Michael softly groaned as he came. Michael had rutted his hips one last time into Nicolaj, his cock buried deep as he peaked. Michael looked down at Will and saw his lips wrapped tightly around Nicolaj’s cock, his balls contracting as he releases his load inside Will’s mouth. Michael pulled his cock out of Nicolaj after a brief moment inside, releasing his load the entire way out. His cock popped out with a lewd pop and Michael finishes the rest of his orgasm on Nicolaj’s stomach and Will’s face.  
Nicolaj had his hands wrapped tightly in Will’s hair, his cock inside Will’s throat as he came, Will’s wet mouth feeling like heaven wrapped around his aching cock. Nicolaj went limp on the bed as he felt Michael pull out, his body couldn’t take any more stress right now. His insides were warm and tingly with all the new cum inside of him and now Michael was finishing on his body, warm ropes landed on his thighs but Will’s face blocked most of it from reaching his stomach.

Michael falls back onto his hands on the bed and panted as was done: “Fuck me….” Michael pants.

Will, once feeling Nicolaj was done, pulls his mouth off, Nicolaj’s cock falling down on his thigh, completely drained. Will tapped Nicolaj on his shoulder, wanting him to look at him real quick. Nicolaj lazily opened his eyes and saw Will’s face, half covered in strands of Michael’s semen, his mouth opened and filled with his own cum. Will dragged some of Michael’s semen inside his mouth and closed his lips, gulping down all the cum inside. Nicolaj watched his adam’s apple move up and down and Will finished with his mouth open, completely clean: “I learned from the best!” Will quipped, sucking his fingers clean.

“I- I…. need a minute…’ Nicolaj panted as he closed his eyes, trying to recoup. Nicolaj was wrecked, his hair in shambles, his body sore, his hole leaking a mixture of Will and Nicolaj’s cum. The sun was still shining bright outside the window but the three men were already exhausted by the start of the day.

The three waited until they all stopped panting to talk, no one wanted to move until they were ready: “Goddamn, that was crazy.” Michael laughed.

“Can we shower? I feel disgusting.” Nicolaj sputtered, lifting his torso up slightly on his elbows.

Will exhaled and got off the bed, his legs sore and the side of his face covered in Michael’s cum: “Yeah, good idea.” Will agreed.

Michael sighed and rolled off the bed too, he made his way to the bathroom first to start up the shower. Will picked Nicolaj up in his arms, carrying him to the shower: “You’re too nice to me…” Nicolaj sighs with relief in his voice, he knew he wouldn’t be able to walk right for a few moments.

“Be lucky you’re like a 120 pounds…” Will teases.

Nicolaj giggles as they made their way down the hall to the bathroom. When Will entered, the bathroom mirror showed their exhausted bodies: Both Will and Nicolaj’s hair was a mess, Will’s face had a nice partial coat of semen on it. Nicolaj’s lips were coated with dried saliva and his stomach had a few excess strands of cum as well on it. Will’s cock hung deflated in-between his legs, his sack hanging low behind it, both covered in dried fluids as well. Michael walked into the mirror and looked at himself too. His hair wasn’t completely disheveled, but it still looked a mess. His scrawny frame showed his bones well, similar to Nicolaj’s, their bodies just look sore from sight alone. 

Will set Nicolaj down on his feet, Michael grabbing his other side for support: “My heroes…” Nicolaj giggled as he wobbled once both feet were on the ground.

“You’re too cute for us to not care about you.” Michael retorted as he brushed some hair from Nicolaj’s forehead.

The three made their way inside the shower, the warm water feeling ethereal on their exhausted bodies. Michael and Will cleaned Nicolaj off, the two of them using their larger bodies to support Nicolaj and wash him down. Will cleans Nicolaj’s hole out with a loofah, soap, and his fingers, Nicolaj humming tired appraisals as his body gets cleansed. 

After a few long moments in the shower, the three step out and towel off: “Damn I’m sore” Nicolaj groaned, stretching in the mirror.

Michael rubs a towel through his own hair: “Oh so now you can stand?” 

Nicolaj turns around and plays with his ass in the mirror: “Yeah but you both destroyed my ass, I’m not gonna be able to sit still for a week or so.” Nicolaj remarks.

Will laughs: “Thanks for the compliment.” 

Michael laughs to as he walks out the bathroom: “Let’s get some clothes on and chill, I got some stuff to show you Will.” 

Will and Nicolaj walk out together, separating when they get to their rooms. Both quickly find something to throw on and walk out to the living room to find Michael on the couch, only wearing a pair of sweats: “Will I got some pics and stuff to show you from last night and this morning before you got in, you gotta see.” Michael bubbles with excitement.

“You gonna play it up on the tv?” Will asks as he slumps down on the couch, watching Michael sync his phone up with the small box under the wall tv. The living room is slightly colder than Nicolaj’s room, Michael’s skin has some goosebumps already. Will thinks that he himself should have put on more than just a pair of sweats as well but it’s no big deal.

“Hell yeah, these are so fucking good, just wait.” Michael replies happily.

Nicolaj lays down on the couch and rests his head in Will’s lap: “God I forget what all pictures he took…” Nicolaj sighs nervously. Nicolaj shivers slightly with the colder air, he was the only one to put on a shirt, his chest covered but the shorts he has on are doing him no justice at all.

Michael picks Nicolaj’s legs up and sits down, laying his legs down on his lap as he sits: “Don’t worry, they’ll all be great, you never looked bad.” Michael reassures Nicolaj as he pats his side.

Nicolaj blushes: “Just show them already.” 

Michael pulls up the first one: It’s from Michael’s point of view as he’s lying on the bed last night, naked from the waist down. His shaved pelvis is a stark contrast from his slender hairy legs. Nicolaj is rested on his stomach in between his legs with one hand wrapped around Michael’s cock and his other rested on his stomach. Michael’s cock is partially erect, the flash showing all the lube that was globbed onto his cock. His cock is slightly slumped to the side in Nicolaj’s hand, even when he’s not fully hard Michael’s cock is looking huge. Nicolaj is peering up at the camera, his bright blue eyes are clear as day with the camera, telling Michael to focus but Nicolaj doesn’t mind the camera. Nicolaj still has his shirt on, their night together must have just started.

“Your eyes look sexy as fuck.” Will compliments Nicolaj.

Nicolaj smiles: “Thanks, I reallllly tried to give a “sultry” look there.” 

Michael pulls up another one: Nicolaj is shirtless lying on his back on the bed, his eyes closed but his mouth open, most likely to moan. His skinny pale chest shows well with the flash and the white computer light, the outlines of his pec and ribs are noticeable. His arms are spread to each side, sticking out of the picture shot. Michael is on his knees above Nicolaj, taking the shot from the top down. Michael has his now rock hard cock placed directly center down Nicolaj’s chest, splitting his pecs in the shot with the thick monster. His gleaming tip just barely touches the bottom his neck, just barely reaching the top of his chest. Each of Michael’s balls are on each side of his cock, the spherical orbs looking just as tasty as the cock they hang from.

“Fuck dude, I’m just in shock you’re just so fucking hung…” Will remarks, truly astonished.

“I feel you, when I first saw that monster, I was blown away.” Nicolaj adds as well.

Michael blushes from the compliments: “You guys are too nice. Also my cock looks on point here, always helps when the other person is beautiful as well.”

“Alright, alright lets not get carried away again, we’re all too sore right now, go next, go next.” Nicolaj defuses the conversation.

Michael smirks and goes to the next one, a video. The video is top down again, this time Michael is leaning against the wall by the bed, Nicolaj still shirtless below him. The starting frame before Michael presses play shows the phone is about chest height on Michael as he leans over Nicolaj, his cock partially inside Nicolaj’s mouth. Michael presses play: Michael is gently fucking Nicolaj’s face as he rocks his hips forward ever so slightly. Quiet moans of pleasure are heard from Michael, they’re still trying to be quiet. Michael whispers soft bits of praise every few moments or so, Michael is trying his best to not make too much sound. A low wet sucking sound is coming from Nicolaj’s mouth, every time Michael pulls back, just barely half of Michael’s tip stays inside. Nicolaj’s lips are spread thin as about a third of Michael’s cock enters his mouth, his eyes are partially open as well as Nicolaj is focused on the moment. Nicolaj’s cheeks are sucked thin as Michael fucks all the air out of Nicolaj, no way could he get anything in his mouth besides cock. Nicolaj’s head taps the wall a few times whenever he can’t hold his head still when Michael juts himself forward. The video ends with Michael pulling out fully and Michael whispering to Nicolaj to get on the floor. The last frames are Nicolaj wiping the saliva from his face and getting up.

“Damn so the sound I heard was just your face getting fucked? Crazy.” Will snorts.

Michael looks at Will with mild surprise: “You only came out because you heard something?” 

“Yeah, I was talking with Zach and I wanted to make sure we all weren’t going to die, just, you know, wanted to see and all.” Will responds.

Nicolaj laughs as Will tells his explanation: ‘That’s fucking hilarious, what the fuck….” 

Michael laughs some more: Anyway, that’s all we got from last night, you should know the rest. We took some this morning too.”

“Oh so you recorded yourselves enjoying each other next to my sleeping and ready to join body?” Will sarcastically states.

Michael shiftily looks at Nicolaj then back at Will: “Yeah, pretty much.”

Will rolls his eyes: “Whatever, just show me.”

Michael pulls up the first one: The bright early morning sun dances across the wall and amplifies Nicolaj’s back and ass as Michael captured a photo of Nicolaj showcasing himself. Nicolaj’s nude body is on his hands and knees, legs spread over Michael’s body lying on the bed. Nicolaj has his hands by Michael’s feet, supporting his body weight so Michael can adore him. His pale skin gleaming, Nicolaj’s tiny body looks like a snack, his hairless ass and thighs are downright beautiful and are begging for someone to squeeze them. Nicolaj’s soft cock dangles freely in front of his slightly swollen sack over Michael’s legs, still yet to release all the pleasure built up from the night prior. Nicolaj is about halfway down Michael’s body on the bed, his body centered over Michael. Nicolaj’s tiny hole is dead center of the picture, nothing has entered it yet this morning, only adding to Nicolaj’s beauty. Michael’s body from the chest down is seen below Nicolaj in the picture, his own cock lays soft in-between his legs as Nicolaj straddles over him. The blanket is curled up to their right where Will is, only his foot sticking out from under the blanket shows in the picture, his sleeping body isn’t seen.

“So you just woke up, stripped, and straddled Michael?” Will playfully asks.

Nicolaj blushes: “Not…. First. We made out for a bit, then my Pajamas came off, then it came to this.”

“Glad you guys thought of me.” Will overdramatically sighs.

“This one may trigger you a bittttt more…” Michael inhales sharply.

“Just show me, I’m interested.” Will groans.

Michael pulls up the next one, a video. The starting frame before Michael presses play shows Nicolaj on his back, his mouth stuffed with some of the blanket, his hands wrapped around his own legs holding them above his body. Michael presses play: Nicolaj’s desperate muffled moans are heard, his eyes closed and his mouth clenched tightly around the blanket, not wanting to make a loud sound at all. Michael is to Nicolaj’s side, he pans the camera down Nicolaj’s body and shows his left arm stretched down to Nicolaj’s hole, two fingers being pushed inside. Nicolaj’s heat is wrapped tightly around his fingers, his tight hole is finally getting some attention after last night. Michael is huffing slightly, his soft moans are covered my Nicolaj’s muffled strained sounds and the light bed creaking sounds from Nicolaj’s body being rocked. Nicolaj’s pale legs are wiggling around in his hands, his fingers are clenched tightly around the underside of his thigh, leaving faint red marks whenever Nicolaj readjusts his fingers. Nicolaj’s cock is partially erect as it occasionally moves around spread up on his stomach, his tip is still sheathed by his foreskin but the outline of the head is seen. Michael focuses the camera on his fingers sliding in and out of Nicolaj for a few moments before panning back up and catching Nicolaj dig his head deep into the bed, his face now blushing from a mixture of pleasure and embarrassment. Michael pans the camera behind Nicolaj’s head and Will’s sleeping body is seen, the blanket drooped down his stomach and legs, his bare chest rising and falling as he sleeps. The video ends when Michael pans back to Nicolaj and his fingers are out of his hole and Nicolaj dropped his legs down.

“Man, fuck you guys, that looked amazing.” Will pouted.

Both Michael and Nicolaj flushed red with embarrassment: “Again, we’re sorry, we were not thinking straight…” Michael starts.

“Y-yeah, we just kinda wanted to have you join in again when you woke up, nothing personal…” Nicolaj says as he rubs Will’s legs.

Will sits in silence for a few moments: “I…. I’m just upset that after last night you didn’t wake me up when you both woke up. I just expected to be included.” Will speaks with a soft sigh.

Michael waits a few moments before speaking: “Sooo, no hard feelings? We will change if there is a next time…” 

Will exhales deeply: “Yeah……. No hard feelings. Show me what else you got.” 

“Last one we got before you woke up.” Michael says with newfound relief in his voice.

The final picture from that morning is from a top down view of the bed from Michael stretching up. Michael has his arm stretched up and took the shot from almost the ceiling. Michael’s stretched body is seen perfectly as the light from the sun makes his pale skin shimmer. His bones are poking throughout his body from his neck to his pelvis, each rib is imprinted clearly on his skin. His stomach is sucked in slightly, showcasing his smooth pelvis and well hung cock. With his stomach sucked into his body, his partially erect cock is jutted out even more, the smooth skin and slightly mushroomed tip is in full view. His face is focused on the phone to make sure the shot is good, his bright blue eyes are dead locked on the screen, his mouth forming a sly grin. He has one foot imprinted on the bed while the other is behind him out of the shot holding his body up tall on the wooden edge of the bed, just a few inches below the mattress. Nicolaj is on his hands and knees on the bed, the back of his head is seen, his disheveled brown hair is all that’s seen. Nicolaj’s body is almost on equal terms with being slender like Michael’s, his spine is seen well pressed against his skin along with some of his ribcage as well. His tiny hips form well into his tiny bubble butt, his skin smooth and clear, with only a few freckles spotted here and there. Will is in the shot as well, his face buried in his pillows as he is still asleep. The blanket is still in the same place, only his bare chest and some of his arms are all of Will that show in the shot.

“Aaanddddddddddddddd that’s it.” Michael boomed as he desynced his phone.

“What a morning…” Will yawns as he stretches, Nicolaj still lying on his lap.

“Wanna just chill and watch some Netflix? Not like we are in shape to do anything else for a while.” Michael asks as he pulls up Netflix.

“I’m starving, food first.” Nicolaj yawns as he stretches his body.

“Yeah I could eat too.” Will adds in.

The three order their food for delivery and spend most of the day sprawled out on the couch, tangled up in each other’s sore bodies after their early morning wake up. All three men just want to relax and enjoy each other’s presence without anyone or anything else getting in the way. No one else was supposed to be in the house for a few more days so they had the house alone to each other to do whatever they wanted. 

END.


End file.
